Nickelodeon Racing XD
Nickelodeon Racing XD is an upcoming racing game, for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Xbox and Xbox 360. It will be released on June 10, 2013. Playable Characters *SpongeBob and Patrick: They both drive a boatmobile. From SpongeBob SquarePants. *Greg: He drives a pencil car. From Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Series. *Arnold: He drives a soapbox kart. From Hey Arnold! *Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck: They both drive a racecar. From The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck. *Astro and Dino: They both drive the wagonmobile. From The Dino and Astro Show. *The Penguins: They drive their pink car. From The Penguins of Madagascar. *Timmy Turner: He drives Cosmo as a green car. From The Fairly OddParents. *Jimmy Neutron: He drives a rocket-like car. From The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *Sheen: Drives a miniature version of the rocket ship from "Pilot". From The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Planet Sheen. *Danny Phantom: He drives a black, white and green car. From Danny Phantom. *Tommy Pickles: He drives a car that looks like his camera. From All Grown Up!. *Rocko and Spunky: They both drive a racecar. From Rocko's Modern Life. *Leonardo: He drives a miniature version of the Shellraiser. From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Donatello: Same as Leonardo. From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Raphael: Same as Leonardo and Donatello. From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Michealango: Same as Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael. From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *B.O.B.: Drives an orage and blue racecar. From Monsters vs. Aliens. *Sanjay and Craig: Drives a snakemobile. From Sanjay and Craig. *Gus and Wally: Drives a miniature version of their rocket ship. From Rocket Monkeys. *Jenny: Drives a blue and white racecar. From My Life as a Teenage Robot. *Manny Rivera: Drives a brown and black racecar. From El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. *Mattboo: Drives a blue F1 car with the word "LOL" on it. From Mattboo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan. Tracks Level One *Bikini Bottom Raceway (SpongeBob SquarePants): SpongeBob's house is were you start, then to the Krusty Krab, Goo Lagoon and Jellyfish Fields. *Pickles Raceway (All Grown Up!): You race from Tommy's house to Java Lava. *Fairly Odd Raceway (The Fairly OddParents): Timmy's house, then Downtown Dimsdale to Fairy World. *Acme Raceway (The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck): Hamton and Plucky's house, Buster and Babs' house to Acme Looniversity. Level Two *Diary of a Wimpy Raceway (Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Series): You go inside Greg's diary, and race to Greg's house, Rowley's house and Middle School. *O-Town Raceway (Rocko's Modern Life): You start with the blue and purple-looking background and the Real World from the intro, then to O-Town. *The Madagascar Raceway (The Penguins of Madagascar): You race around the Central Zoo, from the Penguins' habitat, the Lemurs' habitat, Marlene's habitat and other habitats. *The FlinJet Raceway (The Dino and Astro Show): In the Stone-Space Age, you ride from Astro and Dino's house, to a toy store from the episode "Stuck in a Toy Store", then to a mall. Level Three *TMNT Raceway (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): You race around the morning version of town, then night version, then down the Turtles' house the sewer. *Monsters vs. Raceway (Monsters vs. Aliens): N/A *Retroville Raceway (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius): Jimmy's house is where you start off, then to Jimmy's lab, Retroland, and the Yokians' planet. *Snake Raceway (Sanjay and Craig): Sanjay's house is were you start off, then to Mr. Noodman's house, the hospital from "Brett Venom, M.D.", the Frycade, the pet store from the intro and finally the Dog Pound from "Dog Wave". Level Four *Monkey Raceway (Rocket Monkeys): You race around the monkeys' rocket ship, then to some planets. *Planet Madness (Planet Sheen): Jimmy's lab from the previous racetrack is where you start off, then race around Zeenu. *My Life as a Teenage Raceway (My Life as a Teenage Robot): N/A *Ghost Madness (Danny Phantom): N/A *El Tigre Raceway (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera): N/A *The Mattboo Raceway (Mattboo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan): N/A Category:Video games Category:Nicktoons video games